Once upon a time
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed73029375
Summary: Annabeth lives in a town that has surrendered to medieval ways. Then she stumbles upon a book of fairytales. Percy has lived in Rosenville his whole life with his friend, Jason. What happens when Percy and Annabeth's paths cross. Percabeth and Jiper/jasper (jason and piper) warning: LOTS OF FLUFF! Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I am starting a new story and its going to be fairytale themed. So if you want a lot of Percabeth and possibly Jiper fluff this is the place to be! Thanks!**

Annabeth Chase lived in the small town of Rosenville. The town was nearly forgotten. They had no internet connection or phones so the villagers surrendered to the old ways. Living in the town was like living in medieval times. The only difference is the townspeople did not build the village… they found it. They simply repaired cottages and built wells. There was cobblestone streets and no running water. The building were small and the only huge structure was the library.

This library dominated the village. It was almost built like a small castle. With towers and huge doors the library was in surprisingly good shape. When Rosenville was first found the villagers broke down the doors of the library which were sealed shut. As they stumbled in, they were in for a big surprise.

The huge hall was stuffed with shelves full of dusty old books. The shelves formed mazes and brave people explored them, mapping them out. But even after 50 years of exploring the library… they never found a way to any other rooms and the project was quickly abandoned. Thats where Annabeth Chase comes in.

Annabeth Chase was an incredibly skilled reader. When she was born in a town near Rosenville in 1993, her parents cared for her lovingly but when Annabeth was four her mom, Athena, fell horribly sick. Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase, sought far and wide for a cure, but none were found. On a particularly stormy night on November 16, 1997, Athena fell into a coma. Annabeth had heard that her father didn't eat or sleep for two days. He stayed by his wife's side until the very end.

Athena died on November 17, 1997. It took Frederick years to recover and marry again. He married Annabeth's step mom when Annabeth was six. Annabeth suffered under her step mom. She was ignored and her step brothers were pampered. Frederick had retreated to his office and never came out after six months of this. Annabeth, curious, went into his office and found her father lying on the ground, a bullet through his heart, the gun still clutched in his hand. Annabeth ran to tell her stepmother but was ignored. That night, Annabeth ran away. She packed whatever food she could gather and drank from the stream she followed. After being in the wilderness for a week she stumbled, half frozen, into Rosenville. The villagers excepted her into their town and quickly grew fond of her.

Her story continues as she discovered her incredible ability to read forty times faster than the average human. Annabeth worked her way through the books in the library… which she discovered only a sixteenth were in english.

.

This is where our story starts

.

At about age 18 she decided to explore the library in search for more books. Instead of finding more shelves she found a book. It was old and tattered and not exactly a book. When she tried to pull it out, with a soft woosh a small section flipped out like a doorway. Instead of a normal sized door, it was just big enough for her to crouch through.

When she got through she arrived in a room full of dust and cobwebs. Annabeth shuddered and kept moving foreword until she came across a elaborate spiral staircase slightly hidden in the corner of the room.

Trying, and failing, to avoid cobwebs, she crept up the almost 50 ft tall staircase. It creaked, but held. When Annabeth reached the top she stopped. In her way was a wooden door. It had a old piece of paper pinned to it. The paper read:

.

.

Dearest Finder,

You have been brave enough to travel through the library and up the staircase. You will be rewarded. I know I will have passed away by the time anyone reads this, but I have done my best to make sure you were comfortable in your new home,

Thank you

.

.

.

Annabeth felt a flutter of excitement in her chest and eagerly, she pushed open the door. Her eyes widened at the sight.

It was a circular room with huge windows facing the town, yet nobody could see them because it was simply to far up. The floor was wooden and there was yet another staircase leading up even higher.

Annabeth glanced around the room again, taking it all in. There was three huge dirty glass windows with soft white curtains… slightly translucent. On the opposite side of the room, near the staircase, there was a gorgeously carved wooded table. On it sat a gramophone with a huge brass bell shaped like a flower. Dusty records were sitting near it.

Annabeth smiled and with a grin, flew up the staircase to the next level.

On the next level there was a thick blue carpet, a set of doors, three more huge windows, and a gigantic bed. By the three windows sat a writing desk and chair with a huge cushion facing towards the window so one could work while watching the town. Annabeth bounced over to the bed and sat on it. With a laugh she sank deep into the mattress. The comforter was fluffy and heavy, yet the sheets underneath were soft and silky.

Annabeth got off the bed and cautiously opened the door. She laughed in delight at the sight that awaited her. The room was about the size of a small bedroom and stuffed with garments of all kinds. For a girl who experienced so little joy, this was paradise.

She laughed which glee and sprinted out of the room, then stopped. She looked at the windows at floor, then shook her head.

"You need to be cleaned," she told them disapprovingly, then raced off the find some water and a broom.

Annabeth found the broom easily but she had to go down to the town to find water. She shuddered, Annabeth hated going out, she was teased by the other girls her age. She had no shoes, no coat, and no fine dresses. Her hair was a tangled mess and her legs covered in dirt. Wait… she did have clothes! Annabeth grinned again and rushed upstairs, broom in hand.

As she stood upstairs, about to reach the closet, she noticed a different set of doors. Unable to contain her curiosity, she found yet another staircase.

Annabeth walked carefully up this staircase but when she got to the top, a mixture of joy and confusion could be seen in her eyes. There was a glass tub with something metal with holes above it. There was also a handle attached to the wall and small holes in the bottom of the tub. There was a ladder with a trapdoor above it near a corner of the room.

Annabeth climbed up the ladder and pushed through the trapdoor, than shrieked when she found out where she was… she was on top of the library! She looked to the left of her and found a huge place in the room was sunk into a pool. It was also filled with water! Annabeth poked a finger into the water and it was warm. Her brilliant mind when to work at once. 'It rained last night, so I'll bet anything this is where it all drained. Yes, yes… I see how enforced it is, so no water gets into the room below. Then the sun heated it!' she thought.

At once she headed back down to the room below and realizing she still had her broom, she swept the tiles until they were clean! Then she pulled back thick sheets of dark fabric, and as she suspected they hid huge windows… but these ones were stained glass.

As happy as she had ever been, she stripped off her clothes and covered the holes in the bathtub, then pulled the handle on the wall. Then using a small piece of her skirt, she tied it to a piece of wood jutting out below it. Annabeth then turned to the tub and was delighted to see it it about halfway full of hot water. In about five minutes it was full and she untied the fabric from the handle but hung it on the wood below for later use.

With one last smile she sank into the hat water, taking her first bath in years.

.

.

.

With her bath done, (she even got to use beautifully smelling soap she found in a cabinet) she wrapped herself in a soft towel she found in the same cabinet as the soaps, and headed downstairs to her closet. In her hand that was not keeping her towel up she held a bucket filled with water, a rag in it, and her broom resting on top of it. She set the bucket and broom down on her thick blue carpet, then raced into the closet.

The closet was filled with the most amazing clothes, yet all Annabeth was looking for was a simple dress and a pair of nice shoes.

Thirty minutes later she found what she was looking for. She emerged from the closet wearing a simple blue dress that went down to her feet with a thin leather rope around her waist, tied loosely on the side. Her sleeves went down to her hips.

Annabeth grabbed the bucket again and her broom in her other hand and dashed downstairs to clean.

.

.

.

Annabeth collapsed onto her bed. Four hours, thats how long it took to clean all the windows and floors. When she thumped onto her bed, however, something else went thump, too.

Curiosity blossomed inside of her and she practically fell off her bed in eagerness to look under her bed.

There was a huge trunk and when she pulled it out and tried to lift it, but it wouldn't lift. She then opened the lid and discovered a book.

She lifted the book onto her bed, then hopped onto her bed beside it. The title said: **Fairytales**.

Annabeth didn't know what a fairytale was but it sounded interesting. She opened the huge cover of the book and began to read.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review! I need feedback! Thanks! Also, if you're into all of the seven read Hogwarts? What? please. Its my other story which I will keep updating by the way. Happy Holidays! ~ shewhomustnotbenamed73029375**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I am suffering through algebra 1 homework but christmas break is coming in like a week! Yayyy! I ****_need_**** a break… besides, that means more time for writing! 3**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ITTTT :( **

1 year later

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth waltzed around the room to the sound of her gramophone. Her feet moving gracefully around the floor. She held her arms up as if she was dancing with an invisible partner. Chin held high she smiled as she finished her dance and preforming a curtsy to her make-believe partner.

"Thank you for the dance," she said with a giggle, then humming, Annabeth skipped over to the gramophone and took the record off of it and set the record gently on back in its place by the other records.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside! Annabeth ran to the window and gazed down on the street. What she saw made her insides boil with anger.

The girls who always teased Annabeth when she went down to the town were surrounding a girl. Annabeth did not recognize her but then again, she could barely see the people because she was so high up. Sadly, Annabeth could still hear the shrieks of the girls as they surrounded the other girl. One of the mean girls, Drew, probably thought Annabeth with a scowl, pushed the girl onto her butt in a puddle.

Annabeth's vision turned red, and the next thing she knew she was halfway through the main library and heading outside.

"WHAT is WRONG with you!?" Annabeth shrieked at the girl, which was indeed Drew, who pushed the other girl into the puddle.

"Oh look," Drew sneered at her followers, "Its Annabelle,"

"Annabeth," Annabeth growled.

Drew just smirked again,

"Come to defend dumpster girl?" she sneered, kicking the girl in the ribs.

"That is ENOUGH!" Annabeth hollered, and she punched Drew. In the nose.

Before Drew could come to her senses Annabeth grabbed the girl out of the puddle and led her into the library.

"Whats your name?" Annabeth asked the girl as they climbed the spiral staircase into Annabeth's home.

"Piper," she said, "Piper Mclean,"

Annabeth lead Piper onto the first story, what she now called her living room, but didn't stop there, she kept going up the staircases.

Suddenly there was a click echoing from down the stairs. Annabeth froze,

"What- " piper started to say, but Annabeth was already gone.

She flew down the stairs and down the bottom staircase and ran smack into the wall where she could usually push through to enter the main library.

"Let us out!" she hissed through the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said a snobby voice which belonged to Drew, "I believe I can't! You and that dumpster brat have gotten in my way one to many times!"

Annabeth heard laughter through the wall. She'd recognize that laughter anywhere! It was the laughter of none other than Calypso.

Annabeth pushed again on the door but it wouldn't budge. She found a crack in the wall by the floor and she dropped to the ground, peering through the crack.

Before the two girls left Annabeth saw drew string an old skeleton key on a piece of leather string and tie it around her neck.

Calypso smirked at the secret door one more time,

"Rot in peace, Annabeth,"

And they both laughed and walked away, full gowns swishing.

Annabeth walked slowly up to piper, who was standing in the bedroom. When she saw Annabeth approach she ran over to her and gave her not a small delicate hug, but a huge bear hug.

Annabeth returned it half-heartedly and then fell flat on her bed. Piper climbed on next to her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, not even knowing the girls name, but acting like they were close friends.

Annabeth pushed up to a sitting position, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Piper, I've ruined your life!" she cried and buried her head in her hands.

"No, you saved it!" she said back to Annabeth,

"You don't understand! We're locked in here!"

Piper just smiled,

"At least I'm not almost dying of cold outside each night, and for that, I'm grateful," she said softly, hugging Annabeth again.

"Thanks," Annabeth mumbled,

"lets start again," Piper said, "Hi, my names Piper Mclean, and you are?"

Annabeth giggled but played along, "My name is Annabeth Chase,"

Piper jumped off of the bed and bowed deeply flourishing her hand,

"What a pleasure Miss Chase," she said in a deep voice.

Annabeth jumped off too, and sank into a deep curtsy, pretending to hold a huge gown in her hands. Raising her voice up several octaves, she exclaimed,

"Oh dear, why the pleasure is all mine," in a really bad but accurate impression of Calypso and Drew.

They both fell down in giggles.

"Oh! You must want to clean yourself!" Annabeth said,

"Clean?" Piper said looking down at her clothes that were so torn up and covered in dirt that you barely could tell that they were clothes, "Yes, but how?"

"A bath of course,"

"A bath?" Piper exclaimed, "You have a bath tub!"

"And a shower,"

Piper gaped at Annabeth,

"Lead the way!" she grinned and chuckling, Annabeth showed her the bathroom.

Piper came downstairs 20 minutes later in a towel,

"Thank you!" she said, "I haven't been this clean in like 10 years!"

"Ready for some new clothes?" Annabeth asked as she put down the fairytale book. Annabeth had read that book about 20 times and never got bored of it. She never had a book read to her when she was a child that was fiction, all she got was books about straight facts. Now she had been introduced to a world when anything was possible. Her favorite stories by far were the stories that included the girl finding her true love and then having their happily ever after. It gave her a warm feeling inside her. Someday, Annabeth thought, I will find a true love and live happily ever after. She then scolded herself for thinking such things.

"Annabeth?" Piper called, "You alright?"

Annabeth snapped out of her day dream.

"Coming!" she said and led Piper to the closet where they both picked out new dresses.

Piper walked out sporting a deep green dress that went all the way to the floor. Her sleeves were also green and dropped to the floor as well. The whole dress was trimmed in a tan sort of fabric.

Annabeth picked out a red velvet dress that clung to her figure and dropped to the floor like Piper's. The sleeves, like Piper's dress, went all the way to her toes but her shoulders were exposed. The dress wrapped around her chest and her sleeves were attached at the armpits. The top of the sleeves all the way to the elbow were tight, but flared out at the elbow and dropped to the floor.

The two girls applauded each others dress choices, then Annabeth and Piper went down to the living room.

Annabeth set up the gramophone again and this time put a record that read, '_christmas_'.

The room filled with music.

I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside

I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside

This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in

So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

Annabeth smiled, she faintly remembered this song from her childhood. She suddenly heard singing behind her. Piper was singing along with the woman's part of the song. Her voice loud and clear. Annabeth grinned and joined her in singing the woman's part also.

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?

Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar

So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry

Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there

Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there

I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now

To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?

I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out

Ah, but it's cold outside

I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there

Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there

You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hand

Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?

There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow

At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died

I really can't stay - Get over that hold out

Ah, but it's cold outside

Piper and Annabeth ended together on the high note of the song, each hitting it perfectly. They looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

The gramophone continued to play christmas songs and Annabeth walked over to the windows.

She pulled back the curtains covering the windows and she gasped as Piper whipped around,

"Snow," Piper whispered, "Its snowing,"

It never snowed in Rosenville. It only got extremely cold. Cold enough to kill but not in a hundred years have they gotten snow.

Percy and Jason just arrived in percy's mom's house.

"Thank you Sally," Jason said, voice full of gratitude, "I really needed a place to stay,"

"No problem, dear, you are practically my son like percy,"

Percy Jackson stood in the kitchen stuffing his face with blue cookies.

"Percy dear, can you show Jason your room?" she called from the living room. Percy didn't respond.

"Percy?" she called as she walked into the kitchen, "Perseus Jackson," she said as her voice changed to a more disapproving tone, "What in gods name are you doing!"

Jason walked into the kitchen then leaned against the wall, doubled up in laughter. Sally Jackson was standing in the kitchen with both hands on her hips, staring at her 19 year old son who was frozen in the act of eating all the cookies straight off the baking sheet. A 'deer in the headlights' displayed on his face.

"Out! Out!" Sally said to percy shooing him out of the kitchen with a broom. Percy scampered out of the kitchen, Jason right behind him, still howling with laughter.

"Shut up, will you?" a disgruntled Percy said to his best friend,

Jason tried to keep a straight face but as soon as he looked up at his friend he started laughing again.

Percy grinned and rolled his eyes,

"Follow me," he said, walking into a messy room with two beds and a gramophone in it.

Jason sobered up,

"why do you have a gramophone in your room?" he asked,

"No wifi," Percy replied, "Or internet of electricity outlets,"

"Wow,"

"Yea, we live like we would have lived a looooong time ago," percy said, exaggerating the word long.

Jason chuckled, and put a random record onto the gramophone and it began to play a tune Jason could recognize anywhere.I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside

I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside

This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in

So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

Jason smiled at memories of his old life before his mother was a drunk and his dad left him. He started to mouth the words, and before he knew it he was singing. Percy joined in, surprisingly.

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?

Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar

So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry

Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there

Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there

I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now

To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?

I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out

Ah, but it's cold outside

I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there

Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there

You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hand

Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?

There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow

At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died

I really can't stay - Get over that hold out

Ah, but it's cold outside

The boys sang to the song, not knowing that two girls were singing to the exact same song at the exact same time. Two girls that the boys would soon realize that they couldn't not love.

**A/N: Heyy guys! Im backkkk! yayyy! I have finally finished this chapter finally! YUSSSSS! I feel accomplished :D please tell me how I did! Please review! love you guys and happy holidays! **


End file.
